


Moon Shift

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eclipse of two of Erna's moons has interesting effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 18th 2006.
> 
> If I had to place this, I'd say it happens after Crown of Shadows where Gerald escaped with his life intact from the forest but while he is no longer the Hunter, he isn't entirely human either.

The minute Damien shut the door behind him, he knew something was wrong.

 

The room was dark, unnaturally so. Especially when a candelabra with three candles was lit. Something was containing the light to the corner where the table stood, preventing it from spreading to the rest of the room.

 

_"Damien,"_ a voice all but purred.

 

He turned slowly, very slowly, toward the bed. Uncertain if he really wanted to know what the Hunter, former Hunter, had done this time.

 

Damien swallowed.

 

Gerald was lying on his stomach on the bed, quite naked thank you very much, and the sheets barely covered his behind. He had a dangerous look in his grey eyes.

 

If Damien had any sense left, he'd be wondering what new development had occurred this time. He certainly would not be contemplating how pale Gerald's skin was, or how the candlelight turned his hair golden, or how the man's clothes were strewn about the floor.

 

"Damien." And that sent a shiver down the priest's spine.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Damien wished his voice was steady because it wasn't.

 

Gerald shifted slightly on the bed, the sheet covering him in danger of falling to the wooden floor. "Do you know what happens when two of Erna's moons eclipse behind the third?"

 

"No..." He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

 

A pale hand reached for him, the room was small and there wasn't space for Damien to evade that hand, and caught the edge of his shirt.

 

The strength of its tug sent Damien sprawling onto the bed, right on top of its only occupant.

 

Gerald smiled.

 

Damien nervously smiled back..........

 

................... The creature above him was wild. Long golden hair spilled over the bed into the floor, it fell around Damien's face in silken strands when it bent to kiss him, no _devour_ him. Its hands moving so surely over his body had long sharp nails that gave pleasure as it drew pain.

 

Dazed, Damien looked at the one perched above him. He thought this was what it was like to see the beauty of an angel mixed with the temptations of a devil.

 

And then it bent itself to kiss him again. And again. And Damien couldn't think at all.......

 

................... Dawn had just left with its rosy robes, when the sky brightened with the sun's rays.

 

He looked down at Gerald. The man lying beside him looked... normal. The strangeness of the past night gone with the night's darkness. He wondered how he was to broach this subject.

 

Grey eyes blinked and tried to focus on him.

 

"Morning," he said for lack of anything better to say.

 

"Is it morning?" Gerald turned his bare body around to look at the window.

 

The chorus of bird song filled the silence in the room for a moment.

 

Damien sighed and decided to ask. _What's one more strange detail in my life..._

 

"Does that happen often?"

 

Gerald looked innocent. "Does what happen often?"

 

"Last night." He wasn't going to say it. He wasn't. Call it childish if one wanted to.

 

"The twin eclipse?"

 

"That or the... other thing."

 

Amusement danced in Gerald's eyes.

 

"Other thing?"

 

"Never mind." Damien turned his back on his partner, but the bed was small.

 

An arm placed itself around his waist and Gerald whispered in his ear.

 

"Not often," he paused, for effect no doubt, then continued, "but it might be."

 

Damien smiled wryly at the opposite wall, glad Gerald couldn't see his expression.

 

Sometimes, it was difficult to get angry with this man.

 

~ End ~


End file.
